User talk:Democroixion
Re:Cards May I ask where/which website did you get the pictures of the full Kongai card album from? Q、探偵 (talk) 05:45, May 28, 2018 (UTC) Yes you may. I got the pictures from Kongregate's Kongai Card Album. My card album link: https://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Democroixion/card_albums If you own the card, there will be a link on the right side of the card and you unlock the full art. You can replace the Kongregate account username with any existing user and you can see other players cards they own. But one problem is, the full art link won't be available to other users. The link will only be available to your card album and the cards you own. If that seems to be the case and you don't own cards (since I don't know your Kongregate account or have ever seen your card album), you can use my username and put a number from 1-89 at the end of card_albums. If the link doesn't work, it means you don't own that card so its considered a broken link. I have every card so this shouldn't be a problem for me. Notes: 1-89 may seem shady even though there are only 86 Kongai cards to collect. At least 3 numbers may or may not work. (39, 40, 49) I didn't test every number so I don't know what will happen. (Confirmed by User:The QLord) 'Examples:' Lowest number = 1 (Higashi, the Master) https://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Democroixion/card_albums/1 Highest number = 89 (Tarot Card: The High Priestess) https://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Democroixion/card_albums/89 Notes: The original link is broken if you try to access the card album from the game. If that happens, just add the letter "s" at the end of the link and it should say "card_albums". Or go to your profile. In the awards section, there should be a tab called "items/cards". There should be a "See all # of cards" and it will work too. Hope this helps. Good luck and have fun! Democroixion (talk) 21:44, May 29, 2018 (UTC) Well, I am planning on putting all of full art on the wiki as well. So I guess you may need to help me. I think you know what to do. Cheers! Q、探偵 (talk) 23:30, May 29, 2018 (UTC) I'll do what I can to help. Democroixion (talk) 00:42, May 31, 2018 (UTC) Solved I've got all the images now, so thank you! Oh btw, 39, 40 and 49 don't work. "Have a nice day" -Mick Foley Q、探偵 (talk) 06:01, May 31, 2018 (UTC) Good to hear and you too! Democroixion (talk) 12:50, May 31, 2018 (UTC) Q (or A) Is it a good idea if I can elect you to become an admin of this wiki? This is because you are the only one with more experience out of the two of us currently active, and the actual admin(s) have (probably) since moved on. Also, some of the witches moves don't have any description. (e.g. Shadow Word: Pain Q、探偵 (talk) 06:16, May 31, 2018 (UTC) I don't know too much about being an Admin, but that would be great! I don't think you have to worry too much about putting description on the moves. If the link of the moves can be clicked, it should bring it to the page with a box on the right side that shows the details. Also, the pictures with their attacks and descriptions are already shown on every characters page so I think it's fine. Democroixion (talk) 13:00, May 31, 2018 (UTC) Should I request an adoption to the community wiki then? Also, I was meant to say that some of the cards don't have a strategy on how to use it. Q、探偵 (talk) 21:33, May 31, 2018 (UTC) 1st Question Answer: I give you my permission and proceed to request an adoption to the Community Wiki. It seems you know how to do that so I'll let you do your thing. If you or the community needs more information from me, please let me know. 2nd Question Answer: Yes, I see what you mean. I'm not a professional at English so it may be hard for me to describe even though I know what moves do. I don't play Witches that much but I'll try to keep up. Democroixion (talk) 22:02, May 31, 2018 (UTC) I have sent a request. Our fates are in their (the wikia staffs) hands. Q、探偵 (talk) 01:37, June 1, 2018 (UTC) Win or lose, we'll do this together! Democroixion (talk) 22:14, June 1, 2018 (UTC) Question: Are you editing on other wikis? Just thinking because the Flipline Studio wiki could need a user like you, given that you're a gamer. Just sayin. Q、探偵 (talk) 06:08, June 4, 2018 (UTC) No, but I used to edit on Swords and Sandals: Crusader Wikia and I haven't been back since 2017. I don't know anything about Flipline Studio and this is the first time I've heard of it so I wouldn't be any help on there. I play other games (listed on my profile) but I don't worry about those Wikia because there are already users and they know much more about those games than I do, so I'll let them do their thing. Democroixion (talk) 21:41, June 4, 2018 (UTC) They have uh, given me the rights to become admin instead, unfortunately. I'm have found way of promoting you now. You are now Bureaucrat and Content Moderator of this wiki. Don't fail me. Q、探偵 (talk) 23:31, June 5, 2018 (UTC) Yes, there should be an explaination why on your adoption request form and your Kongai Wikia talk page. Thank you for making me Bureaucrat and Content Moderator! I'll have to look and see what these titles do, what and what not to do. As I am represented well with the Kongai Community, there will be no doubt why I can't do the same with Kongai Wikia! Democroixion (talk) 23:37, June 5, 2018 (UTC) I have also now given you the role of Admin. You are now my equal. Q、探偵 (talk) 23:45, June 5, 2018 (UTC) Thank you for the Admin! (Time to find the title Admin and read all the rules now!) Democroixion (talk) 23:50, June 5, 2018 (UTC)